


damian is my moral compass

by clicheusername5678



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Mature Adult Decisions, happy ending for these disaster gays, morals??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: When you've been hate-hooking up with your mortal enemy for months/years, should you finally stop?





	damian is my moral compass

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure about this pairing at first, but... they're both kinda evil in their own way and i dig it

_Stop_ , Damian’s voice sang out in Janis’ head. _You really need to stop._

But Regina’s lips tasted like watermelon and her hair smelled like an entire goddamn Lush store, so Janis ignored her well-meaning friend’s philosophy and fraternized on.

“We can never tell Cady,” Janis muttered as Regina paused to take a breath. “Like, ever.”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Regina countered, grabbing at Janis’ hips with surprisingly strong hands. Janis could feel Regina’s several clunky metal rings through the thin fabric of her tank, pressing impatiently into her skin. “It’s not as though I want anybody knowing about us, either.”

Janis paused, and then slowly lifted a finger; she traced Regina’s jaw as she spoke. “You’re such a B,” Janis purred. “At least now I know it.”

Regina shrugged. “You got me. Wanna make out some more?”

“Jesus fuck, yeah I do.”

Janis closed her eyes and prepared for impact, but nothing came. She opened just one—Regina stood there, impossibly close, her lips pursed in consideration as though she was solving a crossword puzzle.

“What happened to being better off alone?” Regina asked, biting her lip. “’Stead of being with me?” It was half-teasing, but also half serious—Regina George always seemed to toe that line.

Janis rolled her eyes. “I hate the things you say and do. Not you.”

“Really? Coulda fooled me, with the whole speech you gave last month.”

“What can I say? I was pretty fuckin’ pissed.”

Regina frowned. “At me? Or at Cady?”

“Being pissed at you is a constant state for me, Gina. Nah, Cady just pushed me over the edge. Speaking of…”

With a smirk, Janis pushed Regina back against the wall. If anyone else tried that with queen bee Regina George, they would have been instantly eviscerated. But with Janis, and that oh-so-familiar lusty gleam in her eyes, Regina’s resistance was quick to melt away.

“Careful,” the blonde warned. “I’m still pretty broken, from the… y’know.”

“Bus, yeah,” Janis recalled. “Now, _sh_. I’m in my happy place.”

“Slamming me up against a wall in the janitorial supply closet is your happy place?”

Janis paused. _Stop, stop, stop. You gotta stop._

“Jesus,” Regina sighed, relaxing her posture free from Janis’ advances. “For a second I thought you were about to go crazy on me.”

There was a very long pause.

“Why aren’t you going crazy on me?”

Janis sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Look, hooking up has been great, but…”

“You’re feeling guilty,” Regina guessed, perceptive as ever. “Took you long enough.”

“I can suspend my morals for a while, like I did with the Kälteen Bar thing—”

“Thanks, by the way.”

“—I’m sorry, again, and you still looked fucking gorgeous as a size six. What I’m saying is that this can’t be some fucked up secret anymore. It’s so… wrong. I’ve gotta stop.”

“Okay,” Regina said, hormones dissipated. She took Janis by the hands and looked into her eyes, searching for the staunch honesty the brunette prided herself on. “Tell me what you want to happen next.”

“Well,” Janis said, blush spreading onto her cheeks. “It’ll be summer soon. It’s been a while since… everything went down. Between us, yeah, and you and Cady, and the prom and the bus…”

Regina frowned. “Are you suggesting we come out? With this?”

Janis nodded, although she kind of felt as though she was going to be sick. “Together. Together, we could.”

Regina considered, her intelligent eyes scanning the dark space beyond Janis’ head. What about her reputation, her history with Shane and Aaron? Neither of them had made her feel as real as Janis had throughout their several-years’ on-and-off hookups and hate-flirtation. Cady had been a crush, briefly, until she demonstrated herself to be so sappy and simple.

Janis, however… was smart, and clever, and goddamn funny. She could get dirty. She could get mean, and it… it was magnificent when she did.

She was Regina’s natural match.

And when she was good, kind, and loving, despite her ability to flip off the world to hell... she was more beautiful than Regina herself could ever be.

 _Be better_ , Damian’s voice echoed in Janis’ head. _Be better and stop._

“Fuck it,” Regina said, anxiety already overtaking her form. She took Janis’ hand and squeezed tight. “Let’s do it. For us.”

Janis grinned and kissed Regina’s dainty hand. “Maybe this is what we need—” she began kissing up her girlfriend’s delightfully bare arm, “—maybe this is what we’ve always needed.”

Regina smiled and pressed a small smooch in Janis’ dark messy locks. “I’m glad you’d like me around,” she admitted, “and I’ll… try to be better.”

Janis looked up, eyes serious and loving, and nodded solemnly. “Me too.”

 _I’ll be better_ , Janis repeated in her head as she met her partner’s embrace. _But this is too damn good to stop._


End file.
